


T-Shirts, Dates, and Great Escapes

by MintIceTea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sannami, Sannami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Another collection of Sannmi oneshots, some AU some not, all short and most silly.Sannami Week '18





	1. Prompt 1: Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Best read as "entire work" since all the chapters are so short. 
> 
> What can I say? I'm good at fluff and nonsense.

Sanji looked again. A third time. But no, he was sure of it. He was missing quite a few of his shirts. It’s not that he had an extensive wardrobe, but he had more than what was hanging before him. He doubtfully eyed the other wardrobes and chests in the men’s quarters. Franky, Brooke, and even the Marimo, couldn’t fit in Sanji’s shirts even they wanted too. Chopper was too conscientious about borrowing things to not ask beforehand. There’s a possibility that Luffy would…but he would also be loud and noticeable about it.

Sanji turned to the last occupant of the room, swinging absently in his hammock. “Usopp?”

“Whaaaat?”

“Did you take any of my t-shirts?”

Usopp’s head lolled to the side to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Did you ask Nami?”

“What? Why?” Sanji mentally ran through how much he owed her, more than a handful of t-shirts were worth that’s for sure. There was no reason for her to be holding his clothes hostage.

Usopp made a face, dropping to the floor. “Look, I’m not getting involved any more than I already am. Go ask her.” He shut the door behind him, the click loud and final. Sanji turned back to his closet in confusion, selecting one of his remaining shirts absently.

He paused before the woman’s quarters, feeling as intrusive as always standing before the door. He hadn’t yet lifted his hand to knock, when the door swung open. Nami squinted up at him.

“Ah, um, Usopp said you may know where my shirts are?”

She blinked. And then started laughing.

And that was when Sanji spotted one of his missing shirts. She was wearing it. The hem was pulled and tied right beneath her breasts exposing her stomach. It was less revealing than her usual bikini tops.

“Erm?” Sanji’s hand flew to his nose, and automatic reaction to the overwhelming realization that Nami was wearing his shirt.

 _His shirt_.

“They’re softer than most of mine.” She turned back into the room, walking towards her wardrobe. “Is there a particular one you want?”

“The blue one? That says Cook?”

“Mkay.” She came back over, hesitating a moment before handing it to him. “You don’t mind do you?”

“No! Not at all!” He grinned, probably a bit stupidly. “Take as many as you want.”


	2. Prompt 2: Table for Two

“I’ll come get something after I finish this chapter, thank you.”

“It’s my turn on watch, Nami wanted me to keep an eye on this cold front.”

“One more set.”

“I offered to assist Usopp this evening, yohoho!”

“I uh-I gotta help Usopp with something!!”

Sanji watched Usopp load up a platter of food in the empty kitchen. It was almost unsettling, by the time dinner was ready the room was usually full of his hungry crewmates. “So, what’s so urgent that Brook and Chopper are helping you with?”

“Keeping Luffy out of the kitchen.” Usopp answers dryly. And Sanji recognizes that tone. It’s the voice he uses when he’s been roped into some kind of scheme that is more annoying than dangerous. “We’ll eat later, this is to tide him over.”

“Why?” Sanji turned back to the frying pan, dumping it onto another plate for Usopp to take. “The Marimo and everyone else are skipping dinner as well.”

“The only one who is not skipping dinner tonight is Nami.” Sanji looked up and caught Usopp’s small smile. “She doesn’t know it’s just you and her, so don’t mess this up.”

Usopp grinned as he walked backwards out of the kitchen. “Welcome back, Sanji.”

–

When Nami walked in ten minutes later she found Sanji waiting anxiously for her, only two places settings at the usually crowded table.

“Oh, so they did clear out,” she grinned. “Didn’t think they’d be able to get Luffy to agree.”

“Apparently Usopp’s bribing him, and this was your idea?”

“Yep.” She slid into her seat, sliding a bottle of wine across the table to him. “It this okay?”

He smiled softly, knowing she wasn’t just talking about the pairing.

“Yes, of course.”


	3. Prompt 3: Heartbeat

“Sanji, hey, Sanji, wake up.”

He startled awake, seeing Nami standing over him. She was wrapped in the blanket from her bed, a mug of what smelled like coffee in her hands, and her hair down loose around her face. She looked like a goddess, backlit by the stars.

If not for the scowl on her face.

“You didn’t come get me for my turn.” She said with a sigh.

“Was letting you sleep,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. He jumped as she dropped down next to him, draping the blanket over him as well.

“I can sleep just as well up here.” She maneuvered under his arm to lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Especially if you’re napping anyway.”

“Shouldn’t one of actually be awake for watch?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her – ready to move if she asked. She didn’t.

“You started it.”


	4. Prompt 4: Teamwork

“Who the hell does he think he is?” Nami hissed, jiggling the door handle again. Uselessly as the first time.

“Our shithead of a captain,” Sanji sighed, itching for a cigarette. His box was in his jacket pocket, but unfortunately, his jacket was still draped over the chair at the table.

Outside of this closet.

Sanji was still unclear how they had  _all_  gotten invites to his gigantic house party. Some uppity rich man who thought himself eccentric, inviting pirates to socialize with his friends. The crew had argued that it was a trap, but well. The man was just so…stupid. And the benefits outweighed the risks.

The main benefit being food. Luffy had been stuffing his face at the buffet and, in his enthusiasm, had elbowed them into this coat closet.

If Luffy had meant to lock them in there was up for debate.

“There’s a window up there.” Nami’s voice grabbed his attention. There was indeed a narrow window near the ceiling. “Door locks from the outside, but there’s a fucking window. I don’t understand rich people.”

Sanji snorted. “Aren’t you hoarding money?”

“Once I’m rich maybe I’ll understand their mistakes of architecture. We’ll see.”

He bent his knees, judging the distance. “I can make it up there and then come back around to let you out.” The closet was cramped, but he could reach the window. Opening it without falling back down would be a little difficult, but anything for Nami.

“Nothing personal, but I’d rather get out of here first,” she said, crossing her arms. “They still lurk out there, Mr. Prince.” He winced. There were quite a few charming ladies out in the ballroom, and he may have been a bit distracted.

A bit.

“I’m sorry.”

She made a noncommittal sound, squinting up at the opening. “If I stand on your shoulders I should be able to reach. I can at least open the window, so you can jump up after.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Hold out your hands.” She kicked off her heels, setting them against the wall.

He obeyed, forming a step for her to climb.

“Two million if you look up,” Nami muttered. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she stepped into his hands.

“Do you accept payment plans?” He asked, only half teasing.

“No. Up front, cash only.”

“Ah, alright then.” He wanted to believe in himself, but in both fear and respect of Nami, he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Her feet balanced on his shoulders, his hands keeping her ankles in place while she unlocked the window.

“Got it! Gimme a second.” The weight on his shoulders lifted, and he heard her grunt as she shimmied through the window and dropped to the ground outside. “C’mon!”

He stooped to grab her high heels before leaping. It was easy for him to jump up and reach the window, but a little more difficult to wriggle out as gracefully as she did.

She accepted her shoes with a smile and held out her hand. “We heading back in, or you wanna ditch?”

He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. “Anywhere you’d like.”


	5. Prompt 5: Sacrifice

“You made it!” Sanji breathed in relief, going over to meet Nami at the door.

“You  _never_  ask me for favor.” Her tone was slightly accusing, but her smile remained in place. “Carina and I were going to set up at the pool tables to get drinking money.”

“I truly appreciate your sacrifice.” He dropped a kiss on her hand. “But my father said if I didn’t bring a date tonight he’d marry me off to the next family to ask. And the Charlottes are here.”

Nami bristled slightly, they may not be dating, but she was protective of him. That was more than enough for him. Even if she only considered him like a brother. She linked their arms and let him escort her into the mansion.

“Can I pickpocket your dad if I get close enough?”

“I usually don’t want you near him, but tonight: yes.”

“Thank you!”


	6. Prompt 6: Sister

“Oh my god.”

Sanji nearly fell flat on his back when Nami yanked on his jacket. He joined her squatting down behind the mailbox. “What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He set the shopping bags down, anxiously looking her over.

Her eyes were wide. “Your sister dyed her hair pink, didn’t she? She used to be blonde, but her hair is pink, and she’s got tattoos on her thighs right?” Nami hadn’t met Sanji’s older sister formally, but she was the only sibling that he got along with and he talked about her a lot.

“Reiju – yeah, why?”

“Because I saw her across the street.” She jerked her head in that direction.

Sanji slowly peaked over the mail box, not sure why they were hiding. It only took him a moment to spot his older sister sitting on the patio of a café across the busy street. She hadn’t noticed them in the crowd and seemed to be wrapped up in conversation with her date.

“Ah.” Sanji saw why Nami’s first response was to hide. “I didn’t know your sister was a lesbian.”

“She’s bi – but what do we do? I mean, I don’t mind – you said your sister was nice – but isn’t this kind of awkward? This should be something they tell us instead of us finding out accidentally.” Nami sighed, frowning.

Sanji couldn’t help but smile. Even though Nami was younger, she was so protective of Nojiko. “We could always go over and get it over with.” He held out his hand. “And look on the bright side, your sister was wonderful taste – she picked the best Vinsmoke.”

Nami returned his smile, softly. “Yeah. But I think I got the best.”


	7. Prompt 7: Promise

Sanji awoke instantly when the door to the men’s cabin creaked open. Which was more than he could say for Luffy and Chopper, both of them still snoring away.  He expected Brook, though there were still hours before it was time to change shifts. But silhouetted in the moonlight from the deck was Nami.

A goddess. He stumbled from his hammock, trying his hardest to keep from waking his roommates. This wasn’t the first time Nami had woken him for a midnight snack – her and Robin were both prone to working late if they had new books. He never begrudged them waking him up. Especially now, his first night back on the ship. Even if tonight he craved sleep more than cooking.

“Nami-swan.” He smiled down at her, shutting the door behind him as they moved onto the deck. Her lips were pouted, and her worried face was such a pretty distraction that he didn’t notice her hand until she grabbed his.

“Come on.” He followed her silently, letting her lead him across the deck and down the hall to where her and Robin usually shared quarters, but had lately been housing Carrot as well. Nami opened the door, pulling him in behind her, quietly whispering that Carrot had gone to accompany Jimbei and Brook on watch for a while.

She pointed at her bed, and when he didn’t react she sighed and pushed him until he sat on the edge, looking up at her uncertainly.

“Oh, lay down. I keep having nightmares that you’re gone, and I’m tiered of getting up to check.” Her tone was annoyed, but she avoided his eyes as she crawled into bed behind him, tugging him down so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, whispering over the loud pounding of his heart.

She snorted and smacked him halfheartedly – letting her hand rest where it landed on his chest. “Shut up. I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m sorry you had such a horrible family. But you’ve got us now, you just have to stay with me-with us.”

“I promise.”


	8. Prompt 8: Smile

“Smile!”

Sanji looked up from chopping and gave Nami a wide grin.

“What are you doing?” He finally asked when she put the Vision Dial aside and hopped onto the counter beside him.

“Usopp still has that collection of Dials. He said as long as they aren’t used for blackmail I could have some.”

“So you needed normal footage of me to prove that you aren’t going to blackmail him?”

“Yep!” She reached over a grabbed a slice of carrot before he dumped them into a pot on the stove. “But I wouldn’t blackmail him. Zoro usually gives better material.”


End file.
